Sebastian Hurst
|victims = 3 killed 2 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Tom Amandes |appearance = "Under the Skin" |job = Medical examiner |image = Sebastian Hurst.jpg |signature = Post-mortem torso skin removal|mo = Asphyxiation}} Doctor Sebastian Hurst is a medical examiner turned serial killer who appeared in the Season Fifteen episode "Under the Skin". Background Extremely little is revealed about Hurst's past, except that he presumably developed a fetish for the skin after suffering a disfiguring injury in his adolescent years. He became a doctor but struggled with his fixation and received reprimands from hospitals and insurance companies regarding the length of his surgeries. At some point, he met con artist Roberta Lynch and her son Everett. Although Roberta conned him out of a considerable sum of money, Hurst bonded with Everett, who eventually learned about the former's fetish. Years later, Everett contacted Hurst and asked for help finding a lawyer whose identity he could use to help his daughter escape from federal prison. Through unknown means, Everett sent Hurst over the edge and gave him the necessary knowledge and skills in exchange for the identity of private attorney Arthur Terrell. Hurst took up residence in Terrell's Frederick, Maryland house, which was vacant as Terrell was supposedly out of state on vacation, and lured Dallas resident Terrence Folger to the house, where he subsequently killed him. Under the Skin Sebastian lures Daniel Kane to the house on the pretext of a first date, using a drugged bottle of wine to knock him unconscious and kill him. He then dumped the body in the woods, where it was found by law enforcement. Dr. Hurst then inserted himself into the investigation by offering his services as a coroner, much to the irritation of the current medical examiner, Dr. Lloyd Jewell. That night, Sebastian then invites over and drugs Gregory Broder, killing and skinning him. When Gregory's body is found, Dr. Hurst confirms the identity of the first victim and tells the BAU about the drugs. That night, he finally stitches the apron together and wears it, imagining himself with a perfect chest. He also invites the county coroner over to the house and makes small talk about art before injecting him with a syringe of the barbiturate. Hurst moves him to his residence before skinning his latest victim before getting an alert at his door, which turns out to be David Rossi, on the pretext of asking him for advice. Realizing that Rossi is onto him, Hurst grabs a scalpel and tries to kill Rossi, but Rossi overpowers him and forces him to confess his connection with Everett Lynch. Rossi then left him to be arrested. Modus Operandi Hurst targeted young, physically fit men living in the Southern United States with profiles on the dating website Date Craze. After selecting his victim, Hurst invited them to Arthur Terrell's Frederick, Maryland home and paid for their airline ticket using a credit card that belonged to his previous victims. During their meeting, Hurst would give the victims wine laced with sodium thiopentol, a short-acting barbiturate used by doctors to induce medical comas. Hurst then took photographs of the victim and asphyxiated them before removing the skin from their torsos. He skinned his first victim in Terrell's mansion, but he transported the others to his own home. He would then dump and pose the bodies in remote areas so that he could revisit them for some time before they were found. Hurst deviated from his normal M.O. when he targeted Dr. Jewell. He injected him with sodium thiopento instead of having him ingest it, then abducted him and intended to skin him alive. Profile Because the BAU believed Everett Lynch committed Hurst's crimes, it's unclear whether or not they established an official profile. They did establish, however, that the unsub possessed medical knowledge and was either a doctor or a surgeon. Rossi described the unsub as an individual who suffered a disfiguring injury in adolescence that misshaped his love map and caused him to become aroused by the act of cutting or manipulating skin. Known Victims *2019 **Terrence Folger **Daniel Kane **Gregory Broder **Dr. Lloyd Jewell **David Rossi Real Life Comparisons Hurst's habit of cutting off his victims' skin and stitching them into an article of clothing like an apron is reminiscent of Ed Gein. Appearances * Season Fifteen ** "Under the Skin" ** "Awakenings" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Stubs Category:Serial Killers Category:Season Fifteen Criminals Category:Medical Examiners